Hobbies from Abroad
by Gohanroxme
Summary: 'Was that wrong of her? Vulgar, even? To want her beloved to hurt in the ways that she craved, in the ways that would have her walking awkwardly for weeks? Months? She wished for him to break her.' In which Juvia thinks of all the painful, naughty things that she would like Gray to do to her. Oneshot.


Hobbies from Abroad: Juvia/Gray- Juvia thinking about all the painful, naughty things she would like Gray to do to her.

**Disclaimer: Here's an interesting fact: I don't own **_**Fairy Tail!**_

_A/N: Now this was a crazy idea . . . . But I just had to write it, lol, even if it isn't all that great, cuz it's . . . interesting to think of a masochistic Juvia. XD Read and review, please, my peeps!_

"_What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want. Give it to me baby, like, boom, boom, boom."- _Rihanna,_ Rude Boy._

Pain. It was an acutely unpleasant discomfort to experience, something that she would usually try to avoid when the circumstances were against her, when she was being attacked, or . . . back when she was the Rain Woman, when she was despised and neglected.

Pain hadn't felt good back then . . . it had been a feeling that she was reluctant to ever go through, something that had twisted ruthlessly within her gut, her spirit, her soul, something she would try desperately to steer clear of, to fight, to push away.

But after she'd met Gray-sama, after her heart had been drowned in waves of unexplainable sensations . . . waves of passionate affection . . . she realized that . . .

Love had taken the pain away.

Love had made her immune.

_But_, she thought hungrily as she laid sprawled out on her back on her bed, _Juvia wants pain now. She wants it again._

Yes, she wanted pain, the pleasurable kind, a pain that she wished to linger and ache, but feel good at the same time. Gray-sama always made her desire that kind of pain with every word he would speak to her in that deep, slightly husky voice of his . . . with every glance he gave her that caused her to squirm, fidgeting restlessly on the spot with longing.

Longing for pain.

Was that wrong of her? Vulgar, even? To want her beloved to hurt in the ways that she craved, in the ways that would have her walking awkwardly for weeks?

Months?

She wished for him to break her.

A lazy smile spread across her lips.

She _had_ deserved a _punishment_. She _did_ deserve _discipline_ for not catching Zeref. She ought to be scolded, but not with . . . words.

But it wasn't one of his hobbies, as he'd said. But of course he would say that. Even though he was always stripping, she knew that he wouldn't admit to having _that_ hobby in front of the guild.

He'd been lying because he was actually quite modest about that topic, she knew.

_Of course, Gray-sama, of course._

Even so, she had been disappointed to hear that he wouldn't let her pay the price. He wouldn't give her what she was supposed to have: pain. She yearned for his red, throbbing handprint on her backside and when she touched it, for it to sting.

He should have smacked her, then. Spanked her hard. Teach her a lesson. Make her cry, yet beg for more.

Gray-sama would have satisfied her. She was positive.

But he _wouldn't_. Never with guild members around. She realized that fully now. She had tried at the guild . . . she had been a particularly bad girl: knocking over his beer, snapping at team mates, and "unintentionally" causing spills and leaks of water in the guild.

"Punish me, Gray-sama. Juvia was naughty."

He had stared at her in horror, declining frenziedly. But there had been something dark in his eyes, something that she could only vaguely detect.

But of course, he hadn't, leaving her with puzzled, mixed feelings swirling around in her chest as she stared after his body temporarily departing from the guild.

She'd always found it odd that he would leave hurriedly after she'd asked him to discipline her, but . . . she understood that _now_. Because in fact, there _had_ been one time where he'd finally fulfilled her needs, when he'd finally clamped her wrists together, her arms pinned above her head, one hand of his pinching mercilessly at the most sensitive of places, and . . . _oh_, the memories were causing her to wriggle with pleasure.

They had been at the guild and she was purposely acting mischievous again, only this time, she had stolen his clothing after he had absently discarded them someplace.

It was Mirajane who had pointed out that he was only clad in boxers and then that he'd searched the rooms frantically for his lost items.

She'd approached him quietly, cunningly with a small, impish smile.

"Juvia is . . . so, utterly sorry, Gray-sama, but she hid your clothes from you . . . ." Her voice had been tiny and innocent as she lowered her eyes to her boots, her forefinger resting on her bottom lip.

"Juvia?" He'd whirled around, blinking blankly at her as he'd looked her up and down. "You hid my stuff from me? Why would you even do that?"

"Because," her grin grew wider, "Juvia likes the sight of a naked Gray-sama . . . ."

He blinked at her a second time, and again, there'd been that flicker of . . . of _something_ within that gaze of his. "If . . . you're so sorry, then maybe you should take me to wherever my shirt and pants are at and I'll forgive you."

"Juvia is afraid . . . that she's forgotten where she's placed them." She'd glanced up at him from under dark eyelashes suggestively hanging low. "Perhaps if you punished me, it would make you feel better? I was a bad girl today, Gray-sama."

His jaw had shifted a bit, as if his teeth were grinding. "Hell, _no_. Just go find my things, Juvia."

"But Juvia misplaced them." She'd contemplated kneeling over, or tugging down the front of her coat to show him exactly where she wanted it, but _no, no, no, no_ . . . not yet. Maybe . . . she was doing good today. Maybe she was getting through to him. Maybe that naked body . . . that bare body that had been distracting her that very moment and jeopardizing her plan with its enticement would at last hurt her, bend her in the way she preferred. "You can hurt me, Gray-sama. Juvia deserves it."

He'd scoffed at her, averting his eyes. "Quit messing around, Juvia. I wouldn't do anything like that to you."

She'd taken a step closer, biting her lip. "Perhaps if you _did_ torture me, it would jog my memory."

The muscle underneath one of his eyebrows had twitched, she'd noticed. "Torture is a little extreme . . . ."

She'd studied him closer, taking in sporadic runnings of his hand through his black hair, the tension of his muscles and the sudden tautness of his jaw.

His voice had become stiff and flat.

Her tongue had flicked across her lips. She _would_ be his today.

"It's required when one's been troublesome."

"Just gimme my friggin' clothes already!"

"Juvia doesn't know where they are!" She'd been lying to him, _lying_ to _him_, but it was the only way for her to have him, for them to have each other. "Please damage me, Gray-sama! Juvia shouldn't have stolen what was yours."

He'd grabbed her by the shoulders in that instant, screaming in her face, "What the hell is wrong with you? Quit talking like that cuz I'd never touch you in that way!"

Oh, he'd said _that_, but when her eyes met his, surprisingly, she couldn't hear the guild anymore, as her attention was only for the darkness that had kindled in his eyes. It was a darkness that excited her, thrilled her, made her heart thud madly from beneath her ribs and her mouth go dry with anxiety.

"I-It's just a hobby of mine." The words had been difficult to utter because . . . because she was suddenly winded. "A principle."

His hands were still on shoulders as he growled, "Well, it's no hobby of mine . . . ."

She'd guessed that she was feeling rather mouthy, despite her breathlessness; she wanted him that badly, to submit herself to him that badly. "Your body language begs to differ, Gray-sama."

His comeback had been rather lame, actually. "Well, you wouldn't have to be watching my body, Juvia, if I had my shirt and pants."

"Who says that Juvia doesn't want to watch your body?"

She saw it when he'd swallowed; it was as if . . . something were lodged in his throat and he couldn't properly get it down. He was relatively awkward-looking, then, what with the way he was constantly shifting his weight to his other foot. Who'd known that he could ever appear so uncomfortable while nude?

"You're a _pain_," he'd finally groaned, lifting a hand to his forehead. "Leave me alone. I don't _want_ to _punish_ you."

She'd smirked . . . cheekily, stepping closer, longing to feel his chest beneath her hands. "Gray-sama . . . seems as if he is _in_ pain . . . ."

"Maybe it's the fact that you're lying to me about my stuff . . . ." Lying? Yes, she'd been, but _he'd_ been the one lying then. It _had_ been a lie. That angry twitch above one of his eyes? The tight sound of his voice?

And . . . and . . . what about that sudden rise in the front of his boxers?

She'd almost fainted with the sight of it.

"J-Juvia . . . believes that it's Gray-sama who's lying."

"I'm not." His jaw had clenched and unclenched over and over.

"You are." Bravely, she slid a finger right over his Fairy-Tail-stamped pectoral muscle, watching him shudder with the sudden contact, frustration, and . . . delight. "You are . . . a _liar_, Gray-sama. _An amorous liar_."

It had been then that the darkness took over his eyes completely. "You just got on my last nerve, you know that?" He grasped her roughly by the hand and practically dragged her outside of the hall, ignoring the inquiring stares of the guild mates.

Once outside and back around Fairy Tail, he shoved her hard against the farthest wall and . . . and it'd _hurt_.

And damn, she'd liked that.

"G-Gray-sama, you . . . ."

"Hush. You have the right to remain silent." Her knees nearly buckled when he'd taken her bottom lip between his teeth, clamping down firmly. "You've been _awful_, you terrible, _terrible_ girl, calling me a liar and . . ."

His voice had dipped another octave and his breath was in her face. " . . . and I'm going to _break_ you. I'm going to make you _sorry_."

That . . . that . . . those words . . . . She'd been waiting for them for so long.

"Y-Yes . . . yes, sir."

Oh, yes, just like that. She definitely wanted _that_ to happen again. She need his fingers underneath her shirt, poking, pinching, twisting. She needed his tongue and teeth at her neck, her earlobes, her chest. She needed his powerful touch on her shoulders, hips, her backside . . . .

He needed him again, even though they'd sworn (though she'd sworn quite reluctantly) that they would never do anything like that again, just for the heck of it and random pleasure, and sure as hell not in such a place. But . . . maybe that night, Gray was feeling exactly as she did. Maybe his bed was a lonely kind of cold. Maybe he would take her in.

She grinned to herself, rising from her bed. _It _would_ be better than last time. . ._

She reached for something in her bottom drawer.

_. . . because this time, she had the toys at ready._

_A_/N:_ LoL, so yeah. Hope that sort-of flashback wasn't too confusing. Got this idea from the Tenrou Arc, if you hadn't figured. It was fun writing Juvia's . . . questionable desires, but naaah, I didn't want to get all into that stuff with Gray. Hopefully, nobody was OOC? I feel that it could be Gray . . . . __ Review please!_


End file.
